Cirque du Freak Dormitory
by MoggeGolvmopp
Summary: Darren Shan a 16-year old boy, and his best friend Steve Leonard goes to the Cirque du Freak Dormitory.  Darren x Mr.Crepsley, Steve x Gannen, Kurda x Gavner, Vancha x Alice.    Evra x someone... xD
1. Chapter 1: The letter

Cirque du Freak Dormitory

_**Fanfiction name: **_Cirque du Freak Dormitory (CdFD)

_**Author:**_ MoggeGolvmopp

_**Pairings:**_

Darren x Larten

Steve x Gannen

Kurda x Gavner

Vancha x Alice

Tall x Evra / Sam x Evra?

_**Genre:**_ Romance and friendship

_**Rated: **_T

_**Authors note (A/N):**_ Okay, this is just an idea I got a couple of weeks ago. It's not the best Fanfiction, but who cares; at least I'm having a good time writing it! 8D

I need some help! Should it be Mr. Tall x Evra or Sam x Evra? Help meeeeee! ~

You're probably bored by now so, please go ahead and enjoy~

_**Chapter 1: **_The letter.

I woke up with a bad feeling this morning. But I just shrugged it off like a fly on the car window, and yet … the feeling of unease was still creeping in the back of my head, making me snap at my parents and my sister without a reason. I just knew that something would happen, something really bad or irritating, but I just couldn't know what, and that made me even more irritated. My mother shooed me out of the house before I would glare them too death…

I walked into the school with my head low. I was trying hard not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Hey! Darren!" I heard a familiar voice yell behind me. I ignored it and just kept on walking.

"What the hell, are you deaf or something you dumbass?" Steve grabbed my shoulder and turned me around so I faced him. He had this huge grin on his face, making me feel shivers run up my spine.

"What? What is it?" I said, trying not to snap at him.

"I got a letter last night!" Steve said and his grin widened.

"Oh my god! You got a letter! That sooooo amazing! Let's celebrate this!" I said sarcastically and made funny faces.

"Stop it!" Steve said and punched me on my arm with a laugh.

"Okay… So you got a letter, and?" I said after rubbing my arm and kicking his butt as revenge for it.

"I got a letter from Cirque du Freak Dormitory! It's so cool! I'm moving there next week!" Steve said happily, fisted his hand and air punched like a real boxer.

"Oh… Well… That's cool, lucky you…" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic over the news my best friend just had told me.

"What's up? Why so down all of a sudden?" Steve said knowing something was wrong.

"Well… I…" I thought for a second before continuing "You know I also wanted to goo the CdFD… but… I haven't gotten any letter, guess that means I'm not going there with you…" I said and smiled apologetic.

"You must be kidding me, right? We've gone to the same school all those years we've been friends! You can't just leave me like this!" Steve said and he looked shocked. I shook my head.

"There's nothing I can do about it Steve! If they haven't sent me a letter, then it means they don't want me there. Sorry dude…" I said and walked away, not wanting to feel worse at the moment. I couldn't concentrate at school, so instead I went home, ditching school, and my now sad best-friend. The weird feeling about that something bad would happen; that I've had the whole morning was now showing its face.

Not going to the CdFD was one of the worst things that could've happened to me, ever!

When at home it took my shoes of, threw my bag on the floor with my jacket and went to the kitchen to grab a sandwich.

I ate in the living room, watching some boring show on the television all by myself. It would've been really nice, alone at home, watching TV, eating a delicious sandwich. But it wasn't, it wasn't even near nice. It was painful. I turned the sound on the television down, and started my laptop. After a couple of minutes waiting I could finally log in on messenger and Facebook. Nothing new had happen on Facebook so I logged out again.

I heard a pop-sound and saw that someone had written to me on msn. I took up the conversation and started writing.

**CrazyVampLover said: **

Hey dude… sorry about earlier, didn't mean to get angry… yah know?

**SpidersFTW said: **

It's cool! Relax. It doesn't matter really, kay'?

**CrazyVampLover said: **

Yah sure?

**SpidersFTW said: **

Yeah…

**CrazyVampLover said: **

Good… Well…

**SpidersFTW said:**

Yeah…?

**CrazyVampLover said: **

Well… since you're not going to CdFD… I won't either…

**SpidersFTW said: **

WHAT? You have to! Just because I'm not going doesn't mean you shouldn't go either!

**CrazyVampLover said:**

But!

**SpidersFTW said:**

NO BUTS!

**CrazyVampLover said:**

We've been friend all this time! I'm not going there without you! End of discussion!

**SpidersFTW said: **

You're stupid, you know that?

**CrazyVampLover said:**

Yeah, I know. But I'm not ditching a friend that I've known for so long, that's not like me. I'm not going to CdFD if you aren't.

**SpidersFTW said: **

…Okay…

**CrazyVampLover said:**

Yeah… Well, err, I gotta go know, see ya at school tomorrow… or something… Cuz' you have to come to the school tomorrow!

Bye!

**CrazyVampLover**** is offline. **

I closed down the conversation and then I closed the lid of the computer with a small sigh. Why won't he go there without me? He's so stupid sometimes… even though I were a bit angry at Steve for not going to the CdFD (and that I wasn't going there at all!) without me I were still happy that he wouldn't leave me alone at school. Steve was really the best friend anyone could've had. I turned the laptop off and lay down on the couch, falling asleep with a small smile on my lips.

_**A/N: **_YAY! I'm done! It's really short I know, next chapter will be longer, I promise!

So, what do you think? Was it good/bad? Please review!

And if there is someone who wants to be my… I don't know how to say this… "Checker" who reads every chapter I write and gives critic and tells me what I should change before I upload it please tell me! I'd really like to have someone who does that, so if you're interested, just send me a PM! ^-^

MoggeGolvmopp~


	2. Message from MoggeGolvmopp

I looked through my fanficiton-page and realized I haven't been updating anything since like 2011! (Holy mother of god-it's like... 2 years ago?!)

So I was wondering if anyone would even want me to continue with this story?

If you think that I should continue writing on this story, please review/send me a message and tell me so!

And, I would also like to have someone to help me with the story (if I continue writing on it!) because I have a few troubles with the plot.

/MoggeGolvmopp~


End file.
